zoomfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoom
Zoom (stylized as ZOOM) is a former television show that aired on PBS in January 3, 1972 - July 24, 2006. The show aired on PTV in January 4 - September 5, 1999, and PBS Kids in September 6, 1999 - September 19, 2010. It was inspired by a Band in May 6, 1955 - November 5, 1959. The show was rebooted as a YouTube Channel, and it was back dubbed Korean in 2014. Kid ZOOMers Band (1955-1959) *Bernadette Peters *Lonnie Sherman *Jessica Ovoid *Annie Hammer *Dylan Wilcher *Noreen Nash *Zee Cao *Annette Funicello *Moose Lee *Christine Taylor Original Series (1972-1978) Season 1A (1972) *Joseph "Joe" Shrand *Jonathan "Jon" Reuning *Nina Lillie Lollie Thomassen *Thomas "Tommy" White *Kenneth "Kenny" Marshal Pires *Nancy Tates *Tracy Tannebring Schulman Season 2A (1973) *Kenny Marshal Pires (Cast 1) *Nancy Tates (Cast 1) *Tracy Tannebring Schulman (Cast 1) *Ann Messer (Casts 1-2) *David Alberico (Casts 1-2) *Jay Schnetzer (Casts 1-2) *Maura Mullaney (Casts 1-2) *Bernadette Yao (Casts 2-3) *Leonard "Leon" Mobley (Casts 2-3) *Luiz Gonzalez Peterton (Casts 2-3) *Daniel "Danny" Joseph McGrath (Cast 3) *Edith Moores (Cast 3) *Lori Boskin MacNeal (Cast 3) *Neal Johnson Robinson (Cast 3) Season 3A (1974) *Daniel "Danny" Joseph McGrath (Cast 1) *Edith Moores (Cast 1) *Lori Boskin MacNeal (Cast 1) *Neal Johnson Robinson (Cast 1) *Donna Moore Fellows *Michael "Mike" Dean *Timothy "Tommy" Pruce Rudman *Hector Dorta Seandon (Cast 2) *Rosanna "Rose" Clarkow (Cast 2) *Shawna "Shawn" Miranda Reed (Cast 2) *Daniel "Danny" Malloy (Cast 2) Season 4A (1975) *Andrae Neilsan Nelisan *Carmen Hernandez Peterson *Cate Wadsworth *David Azzoto Sales *Harvey Reed *Norman Christian *David "Red" O'Brien Lyman *Tishy Lyman Flaherty *Thomas "Tommy" Schultz *Tracey Dunlap Delaria Season 5A (1976) *Arcadio Gonzales Nefera *Chris Blackwell Tedford *Jennifer Gold Hangley *Karen Wing Lew *Levell Gethers Thomas *Mignelia "Nell" Cox Hullman *Ron Richmond Dairy Savel Season 6A (1977-1978) *Amy Clark *Carolyn Ann Malcolm Stein *Chee Bong *John Lathan *Nicholas Butterworth *Shona Wiseman De Nile *Susan Hobbie Wolf Remake or Revived Series (1999-2005) Season 1B (1999) *Zoe Costello *Jared Nathan *Keiko Yoshida *Pablo Velez Jr. *Alisa Besher *David Toropov *Lynese Browder These zoomers replaced the departed season 6A Zoomers. Season 2B (2000) *Ray McMore *Caroline Botelho *Claudio Schwartz *Alisa Besher *Jessica "Jessie" Ogungbadero *Kenneth "Kenny" Yates *Zoe Costello Season 3B (2001) *Frances Domond *Kenneth "Kenny" Yates *Rachel Redd *Eric Rollins *Kaleigh Cronin *Kevin "Buzz" Barrette *Caroline Botelho Season 4B (2002) *Aline Toupi *Garrett DiBona *Rachel Redd *Matt Runyon *Estuardo "Essy" Alvizures *Kaleigh Cronin *Caroline Botelho Season 5B (2003) *Caroline Botelho *Aline Toupi *Estuardo "Essy" Alvizures *Garrett DiBona *Mike Hansen *Kortney Sumner *Elena "Shing Ying" Shieh Season 6B (2004) *Mike Hansen *Kortney Sumner *Francesco Tena *Cara Harvey *Kyle Larrow *Maya Morales *Elena "Shing Ying" Shieh Season 7 (2005) *Nick Henry *Taylor Garron *Francesco Tena *Noreen Raja *Emily Marshall *Kyle Larrow *Elena "Shing Ying" Shieh Hebrew (2006-2010) Season 1 (2006) *Dana Mitchell *Rose Byrne *Emma Watson *Janiel Motser *Ran Yakumo *Isaac Hayes *Jared Harris Season 2 (2007) *Dana Mitchell *Rose Byrne *Rosh Chodesh *Adina Porter *Aviv Regev *Eli James *Noam Dar Season 3 (2008-2010) *Adina Porter *Eli James *Ala Mhigo *Mai Sushi *Hill Sachs *Nir Oaknan *Iso Ben Yosef Youtube Channel (2010-2014) *Jay Brosnan *Rubye Peyser *Walker Cambell *Kyle Jackson *Kayla Brown *Anabelle Rosario *Ryan Douglas Korean (2014-present) *Ash Hess *Brock Atkins *Sung Southwell *Jin Worksman *May Liam *Hyun Sheih *Maddie Douglas *Ming Blast *Goldie Hamm *Kajashu Kusher Category:Browse